


Lies unfolding (cover your eyes)

by BookAddictAndLoner



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookAddictAndLoner/pseuds/BookAddictAndLoner
Summary: “Then the door is broken down by an aged rocker dude: black sunglasses, half-open black shirt and black jeans so skinny he almost couldn’t walk”Claire exhaled air out her nose in a laugh but motioned Victoria to continue.“In swaggers rocker dude, red hair in disarray but shades perched perfectly on his nose, an annoyed frown on his face. He immediately focusses on me and snarls ‘WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!’”Or. Crowley gets summoned. He is annoyed about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Lies unfolding (cover your eyes)

“So, before I start this epic tale of mine, I’d like to add that I’m not high on the drug fumes of whatever my seatmate insists on using before every class.” Victoria wrinkled her nose at the thought of the boy’s smell, it was disgusting.

“Are you sure? His secondhand smoke has made even the teacher high on occasion!” And wasn’t that a fun lesson. The normally strict teacher was giggling like an eleven-year-old with their first crutch.

“Yes Claire, but that isn’t the point. Something freaking crazy happened just now!” Victoria tugs her ridiculously heavy bag further up her shoulder, it’s like the college was trying to give its students a hernia.

Claire huffs a breath, pushing her bangs away in the process. “You’ve been mentioning this without telling me more for hours now, fess up or shut up.” The school has finally let out so now they could talk without it circulating in the gossip crowd.

“You know why I’ve been waiting for school to let out, don’t want people thinking I’m in the occult or sacrificing kittens or something.” Not that Victoria would ever sacrifice a cat with her love for them, you don’t work at a cat pension if you don’t like the critters.

Claire looks up from her phone at the mention of the whole ‘sacrificing kittens’ thing. “Wait, wait, wait, back up a bit. Occult? Ok, now I’m invested. Tell!”

“So, I’m I English class, sitting next to ‘what’s his name’ and just doodling a random symbol in my notebook. Perfecting the same symbol until my whole page is full of it.” the young adults reach a busy crossing and stop talking in favor of not getting run over.

“My page was getting full of that one pentagram like symbol. Then, sudden silence. Like, you know my classmates, they are only silent if mister Butcher gives them the look.” Victoria turns to Claire and morphs her face in a near-perfect replica of the famous stare.

After sharing a laugh with Claire, Victoria continues her story. “Bewildered, I look up and everybody is frozen. Like time isn’t working frozen. Ben was throwing his pen in the air moments before, now it hung in the air motionless.” Victoria still gets the chills thinking about it, it was freaking creepy.

“Then the door is broken down by an aged rocker dude: black sunglasses, half-open black shirt and black jeans so skinny he almost couldn’t walk”  
Claire exhaled air out her nose in a laugh but motioned Victoria to continue.  
“In swaggers rocker dude, red hair in disarray but shades perched perfectly on his nose, an annoyed frown on his face. He immediately focusses on me and snarls ‘WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!’” A frown crosses her face as she thinks of what happened next.

“You know my aversion with males yelling, weird rocker dude or no. so, I flinch and hold up my closed notebook in the air as protection. As if it would help me if the guy decides to get aggressive. But I think he noticed my reaction and he reacted in a way I didn’t expect. he took a deep gulp of air and I saw him just relax.” Claire looked impressed, and if that didn’t say something about the guys in her life.

“The guy walks towards me, stops a meter from me. With slow, measured movements, he picks up my notebook and flicks through it. He ultimately stops on the page with the symbols I was drawing and shows them to me. ‘Look’ he said, British accent clear as day. ‘I don’t have all day, why were you trying to summon me about a hundred times? Do you have any idea how annoying it is?’ He still sounded irritated, but he didn’t raise his voice again.”

They got to the train station and get on their train. “And I’m like, ‘What the fuck?’ And he is like ‘You know you were trying to summon me, were you?’ and I’m like ‘Summon what?’ the guy raises an eyebrow and lifts his glasses. Fucking snake eyes, yellow snake eyes staring back at me.”

Claire raises her eyebrows, it’s not something you commonly see but contacts exist. “Sure, rocker man has snake eyes. Continue.” Claire may not believe in the supernatural, but it is still an awesome story, smoke-induced or not.

Victoria gestures with her hands, almost hitting a man standing too close. “And he’s like ‘Look, love, you summoned a demon.” He gestured at himself and mumbled ’Admittedly, you could have summoned a whole lot worse. Wouldn’t want Beelzebub running around, murdering everybody.’ And I’m like ‘WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK’ this whole conversation is already out of the scope I imagined this English lesson going.  
“Then he looked at me, through me. A rummaged through my brain and found what he was looking for kind of look. He sighed, rubbed his hands through his messy hair, and sighed out ‘Okay, I’m here anyway, might as well do something. What can I do for you kid.’ Which, rude. I’m nineteen, but to an immortal it is fair.” 

Claire shoots me a look at that, who thinks when meeting a demon about them calling you a kid? Victoria apparently. "Bewildered I said the first thing on my mind. ‘Can you get my father to leave and his side of the family to fuck off out of my life, please?’" Victoria shoots Claire half a smile, eyes sad. "Do you think he will do something?” Claire gave Victoria’s arm a gentle squeeze.

“I hope something comes of it. You deserve being comfortable and save in your own home.”

Victoria smiled, and with shining eyes, she thanked her friend “thank you, you’re a good friend Claire.”

“Aren’t I always!?”

~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~

Crowley and Aziraphale are feeding the ducks when it happens. Well, Aziraphale is doing the feeding. Crowley, on the other hand, is making life difficult for the ducks trying to eat. “Really dear? Is this necessary?” The duck who Crowley was trying to drown pops back above the water surface, buoyancy returned and resumes eating the seeds. 

“Someone is trying to summon me, Angel.” Is the immediate reply, as if it justifies attacking ducks. 

Aziraphale sets the bag of seeds next to himself and turns to Crowley. “Do you think it is…” the question hangs in the air for a moment before Crowley swipes his hand through the air as if to slap it away.

“No. this is a far weaker way of summoning than if they were doing it. As it stands, it is an annoying pulse at the back of my thoughts. Annoying, not threatening.” Crowley grips some seeds and throws it at the ducks, when they land in the water they sink like stones.

Aziraphale and Crowley sit in silence for a while, Crowley wagging his leg and messing with his hair, becoming more irritated with the second. “Okay, that’s it! I’m going to confront the fucker and MAKE THEM STOP!” Crowley springs up on unsteady limbs and slithered to his car.

Aziraphale watched him go. With screaming tires, Crowley is off.

~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~

The locked door of the bookshop opens with a chime and locks itself behind the man that enters. “Angel! I’m back.” Crowley lets himself fall on a chair in the back room of the bookshop with a sigh.

Aziraphale sets his book down and gives his full attention to the demon sprawled on the chair. “What was the matter dear?”

“A girl, barely adult was bored in class and chose to doodle my calling sign.” Crowley’s hands massage his temples as he talks, it was a short meeting, but the magic Crowley did thereafter has him tired.

“no one is supposed to know it, we destroyed it eons ago. Did she do it knowingly or…” Aziraphale looks at Crowley intently, seeking any type of discontent.

“that’s the thing. She didn’t even know demons exist. And I scared her into not doing it again." Crowley catches the raised eyebrow aimed at him and hurries to defend himself. "It was accidental Angel! Don’t look at me like that.”

“I know dear, now how did you scare her, what did you do after?” Crowley is way too tired for it only being a talk with a girl drawing something she shouldn't know about.

“I stopped time so I could talk to her alone, apparently it is ‘freaking creepy’” they shared a commiserating look “And you saw how annoyed I was getting before racing to her location. I screamed at her when I entered the classroom. You should have seen the instant look of fear, she immediately tried to protect her face angel.”

Aziraphale has seen the look Crowley sends him often enough in all their time on earth, Crowley found a hurt child once again. “You suspect abuse?”

“definitely, from a male in her life.” Crowley feels his face contract in a snarl. "After I yelled, all her memories of her father jelling and being an abusive ass came to the forefront of her mind." It was times like these he hated the ability to read the minds of humans.

“so, while avoiding what I now knew were triggers, I asked her why she summoned me. She didn’t know she was summoning. I showed her my eyes, because why not, I already stopped time. And I was going to help her with her horrible father anyway, I told her I would be willing to grand one wish if she promised to never mess with my call-sign again.”

“A wish dear? Are you emulating genies now?”

“very funny, so she wishes her dad gone because he is verbally abusive to her mom and her. He was escalating. Throwing stuff, blocking doorways so they couldn’t leave the argument, looming over them, stealing money set aside for her education.”

“you did do something right? What a horrid man.” Aziraphale and Crowley both hated abuse with a passion but abusing a child who should be looking to you for comfort and support, those people deserved a special place in hell.

“Of course, Victoria also shall see live going a little better for her from now on.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a fond smile, of course would he help her, the demon has a good heart and a soft spot for children to boot. Not that Crowley would appreciate it being pointed out.

“Let's grab some whine and toast on a happy life for the girl.” 

“Let’s do that angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, I hope you enjoyed this thing that I wrote in a week.  
> This was inspired by me reading almost all the good omens outsider POV fics, and a post of One-time-I-dreamt on Tumblr that talked about doodling pentagrams in a notebook until the devil himself broke down the door yelling “what the fuck do you want!” I was immediately inspired and couldn’t help myself.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song "Safest place" by Echosmith.
> 
> This is the first fic I have written in a couple of years and my first posted fic ever. English is my second language and I’m the best versed in English in my friend group and family so, it is not beta’d.
> 
> Fun fact 1: I didn’t know how to spell buoyancy and had to type in “how do ducks float”.  
> Fun fact 2: I also didn’t know how to spell Aziraphale, so I nicknamed him Azra until I googled it.


End file.
